Save Me
by Froggy-san
Summary: You know the drill... Katara gets captured. But by who? This story has a twist on the "over-used plot". Hope you like it!DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot line. The characters and the setting are NOT mine. CHAPTER 12 IS UP! Need help! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

"Ok. So do we all agree that we're heading to Ba-Sing-Se?"

"Aang, I still don't see why we need to go straight to Ba-Sing-Se."

"Well, Sokka, Toph wants to at least see her mom again. So we are going to sneak over to her house, and let her take it over from there."

"But why do we need to go _straight_ to Ba-Sing-Se? I mean, we are on this uncharted island and we could probably go to a…" Sokka started to look at a new, updated map they recently bought. "Water Tribe Island! Let's go there!"

"Sokka what would we want to do there? Let's just go to Ba-Sing-Se. I want to see my mom. I'm even sure she'll give us some extra money, too."

"Ok, guys. So do we all agree, now, that we're heading to—"

"Fire Nation!" Toph screamed at the top of her lungs, "Everyone, run!"

Everyone ran in different directions while Appa and Momo flew up onto the cave the gaang was camped in.

"Bring me a captive!" The Fire Nation invader commanded.

About half an hour later, the soldiers returned with a prisoner.

"She'll do perfectly," the leader said evilly, "She'll do perfectly."

**

* * *

Author's Note**

**So do you like it? Who do you think "the leader" is? Sorry this chapter is so short. I will try to make the next chapter longer. (It looks a lot longer on paper) Constructive criticism recommended. No flames please. Feel almost free to give me more ideas for _this_ chapter.**

**~~Froggy-san**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean 'I'll do perfectly'?" Katara screamed.

"I said what I meant. I think you'll fulfill your purpose perfectly. I—"

"I'm not going to do whatever you have in mind for me, Zhao!"

Zhao reeled his hand back and struck her across her face. "You will not interrupt me and you _will_ do as I say!"

"I'd rather die!"

"Oh, would you, now?" he said as he lifted his hand full of flames. "I can arrange that." He saw how, as he said this, Katara's eyes grew larger. He laughed. "Good. Does this mean you'll do as I say?" Katara then changed from a face of horror to one of anger and defiance. "I expected this from none other than you. This just means I'll have to 'break' you before anything else. Come on, men! Let's head for the ship!"

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Toph all saw what just happened. But unfortunately, they were out of earshot, so they couldn't hear the voices. All they knew was that Katara was taken by Zhao. Now they had two choices: 1.) They could go and save Katara which would risk Zhao obtaining the Avatar, 2.) They could go to Ba-Sing-Se before saving Katara and also get supplies.

"Ok. So what should we do now? Sokka? Toph? Any ideas?"

"Save Katara!"

"Go to Ba-Sing-Se!"

"I just had to ask."

Toph suddenly got an idea. "What if we just went to Ba-Sing-Se first, then save Katara? I mean, what's Zhao going to do to Katara? Besides, if we go to my house first, we can get money and supplies and be ready to save Katara."

Aang and Sokka stood back and listened. Aang started to speak up, "I like that idea. Come on, Sokka. Katara can take care of herself. She _is_ a master water waterbender. Let's just go to Ba-Sing-Se. We really do need supplies, 'cause we're extremely low. But… on the bright side, we can even restock on food without Katara telling us what we need to get."

"Ok. Ok. Fine. Let's go." Toph and Aang could tell, by his voice, Sokka was struggling to think that Katara _was_ old enough to take care of herself.

"Well, Sokka, Aang. Let's go." Toph said with a little excitement. She kicked the earth and all their stuff was shot up onto Appa's saddle. So they all climbed into the saddle and took off for Ba-Sing-Se.

**

* * *

Author's Note**

**Good? Yes? No? Ideas? Hope you liked it! No flames. Thanks for staying tune.**

**~Froggy-san**


	3. Chapter 3

"Just throw her in here, men. She'll be fine here until her quarters are finished." Zhao told his soldiers. One of the soldiers threw her down in the cell and she smacked into the back wall.

Katara was confused. "I get my own quarters?"

"Why not? You are …" Zhao let his eyes scanup and down her body, "a lady." He finally said with a sick and perverted smile. Zhao then turned to leave, but then turned around once again, for he remembered something. "Lt. Culon, would you like to be her personal guard until she has fulfilled her 'purpose'? If you say yes, you do realize that if she escapes, or something along those lines, you will be punished. So, are you up to the task? She _is_ a _very_ rebellious and smart young lady."

Lt. Culon looked at Katara and then back to the Admiral. "Yes, Sir, I will be responsible for the lady. I, also, understand the consequences."

"Good," Zhao then turned to Katara, "Meet Lt. Culon. He will be your personal guard. Do what he says and you'll do fine. And now, I'll see you later." After that, Zhao then turned away and walked out of the room, leaving Lt. Culon and Katara alone.

Lt. Culon swung around and immediately saw Katara staring at him with anger filled in her eyes. "What?" Katara didn't say anything. She just sat there and stared at him while holding her arm. He guessed she had gotten hurt when she was thrown into the cell. Lt. Culon stepped closer to her to see if she was alright. But she just jerked back towards the back of the cell. "Please don't get me wrong, miss. I only want you to be alright."

"Why? Why do you care what happens to me?" Katara said with a little irritation in her voice soon climbing into full blown rage. "You're Fire Nation! Since when do you feel anything towards any other nations?"

Lt. Culon was hurt deeply and raised his voice in annoyance, "Not all of us are without feeling! Some of us surprisingly _do_ have feelings! Yes, some may be ruthless, but some of us aren't! I mean, I don't even want to be here! Especially here serving under Admiral Zhao!" Culon seemed to calm down. "And I know it's probably going to be worse for you to be here then me so I am going to help you. I just wanted you to know that I'm on your side."

Katara seemed and fully looked confused. "Why would it be worse for me to be here? Do you know what's going to happen to me?" Katara looked quite worried to Lt. Culon and he knew he shouldn't have told her that.

"Uh… well, let's just say, you're not here just for helping Zhao track the Avatar. I haven't figured out much, but I will."

* * *

Meanwhile, the gaang was flying towards Ba-Sing-Se.

"Are you guys sure we should leave Katara? I seriously think we should turn back now." Sokka was saying with a little concern in his voice. You see, Sokka had been doing this for about an hour now. "I mean, what if something happens to her? What if Zhao does something to her? Does she even know where we are going? And what if—"

"Sokka! Katara will be alright. You need to stop worrying about her. And frankly, it's getting kind of annoying."

"Yeah, twinkle-toes is right. Katara will be able to defend herself pretty well. On top of that, she's on a boat. Don't even tell me she will run out of her element."

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right. But what if she _does_ escape from Zhao? Where will she go? How will she find us and what if she doesn't know we are going to Ba-Sing-Se?"

"Sokka, I said she'll be fine. Stop. Worrying." Aang said as he turned around to steer Appa in the right direction. "Oh look. I think its Omashu, but I don't know for sure. Oh well, we need to get to Ba-Sing-Se."

"Aang, can we just go there for now? Besides, I'm sure Appa is tired and I want to be able to see again."

"Ok. Appa, you heard the lady, let's head for Omashu." Appa just groaned, but did obey.

* * *

"Admiral Zhao," the captain said as he saluted him, "we are nearing a port next to a Fire Nation village. Do you want to stop for supplies? We are a little low on supplies."

"Yes." Zhao thought for a moment then a smile came to his face. "Yes, we need to stop for supplies and maybe even some clothes for the young lady."

* * *

Lt. Culon heard someone coming down the stairs. "Shhh. If anyone asks, I was just yelling at you." He then chuckled, just realizing that that just sounded really stupid.

"Lt. Culon, we are stopping at a Fire Nation port in a day or two for supplies and things. The Admiral wanted me to tell you."

"Thank you, Pvt. Neeko." After he said that, Neeko ran back up the stairs to tell the others. The Lieutenant turned back to Katara. "I guess we're stopping at port for supplies."

**

* * *

Author's Note**

**Better? I do have to say, it _does_ look better longer. Ideas? I _do_ take all reviews into consideration. Review please! Reviewing does help bring the next chapter a little faster. Please and thank you!**

**~Froggy-san**


	4. Chapter 4

The day they docked, almost randomly, a man came running down with some measuring tape. He ran over to Katara and started to measure her. Katara was awfully confused. Once finished, the man pulled out a little note pad and wrote down the measurements, and took off. Katara and Culon watched him run back up the stairs. Katara looked at Culon and Culon looked at Katara. "What do you think that was about?"

Katara looked at Culon. "I don't know…"

* * *

"Did you get the measurements?" Zhao asked when the man came back.

"Yes, Admiral, now would you like to choose the fabric?"

"Sure. What kind of fabric do you have? And what different colors do you have?" Zhao asked as he reached for some papers.

"We have red, ice blue, gold, and white. Well, these are either his most popular colors or his best fabric that so happens to be these colors. I don't know which. It depends on the customers views. Would you like to feel the fabric?" The tailor's messenger held out some sample fabric for Zhao.

"Hmmmm…this _is_ pretty soft. I like it. I think I'll use that kind of fabric. Here are the designs of the clothes. Or at least, they are the main ideas." Zhao handed the messenger the papers.

"Oooo… I love these designs. My master will be honored to make these. I can tell what kind of person this is designed for. Now. What colors?"

Zhao thought for a moment, remembering the color choices for the fabric he chose. "I think one will be red with touches of gold. Then I want one ice blue with a touch of white. After that, make one ice blue with a touch of gold, and one made of white with a touch of gold. Did you get that? It's ok. I wrote the colors on the papers."

"Very good, sir. Those are excellent choices. Oh, I almost forgot. If you are willing to pay the extra price, I can exchange the gold material for _real_ gold. I also can exchange this," the messenger pointed to a spot on the paper, "part of white for silver. So, are you willing to pay the extra price for it? By looking at these designs, I can tell you that it will definitely be for the better if you do take the deal."

Zhao shrugged his shoulders, "Sure. Why not? It's Fire Lord Ozai's money anyway."

"Yes, sir. I will take these designs to my master at once. They should be done by…" the messenger paused, "Some time before tomorrow, seeing as it is still the morning."

"Ok. Just make sure it gets done as soon as possible. I want to leave by tomorrow evening at most." Zhao looked a little impatient, so the messenger handed him a map of the village and booked it, taking the designs with him.

* * *

Several hours later, Admiral Zhao went down to Katara's cell. Right before he entered the door, or opened it actually, he remembered something. He wanted to see how Katara's room was coming out, and to see if it was ready. When it was ready, he was going to take Katara and furnish it to her liking. Well, mainly just to get her new "clothes". If you don't understand now, don't worry, you will soon.

He turned around to go towards her room. When he reached it, he walked in, looked around, thought it looked good enough, turned around, walked out, shut the door behind him, and then headed for her cell.

He got down to her cell, but noticed she and Culon were talking. This wouldn't be so bad if we were talking about him yelling at her or her yelling at him, but that wasn't the case. No, they were casually talking like they were friends! Zhao didn't like it, for it could mean future alliances with a soldier. In that sense, she could end up using a soldier's uniform to escape, and he would never know until it was too late! He had to stop this, but not now. "Ahem," Zhao cleared his throat, causing Culon and Katara to stop talking and look at him. "Miss Katara, it's time to go to the market for some shopping and things. Yes, you are going. Though, Culon, it's now time to watch her very carefully. She is liable to run away. I repeat _**you better watch her carefully**__. _Remember, you will be punished if she escapes," Zhao looked at Katara's face knowing that if they _were_ becoming friends, he was going to pressure her into staying, "_Harshly_ punished. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Right then, let's go. Oh, Katara, we are going to be picking some things out for your quarters. I hope you find something to your liking." Zhao handed her about one hundred gold pieces! "Whatever you can afford…"

"Are you serious? I can buy anything I want? Thank you, Zhao." Katara put emphasis on 'Zhao' knowing that not saying 'Admiral' in front would drive him nuts since she was no where near his rank. It was a "respectable" thing to say 'Admiral Zhao'. She didn't care.

"Yes, Katara, _anything_ you want. Let's go." Zhao said, motioning the two to follow.

"Umm, Admiral Zhao, sir, may I speak to you without Katara around?"

"Sure, one second. Katara, would you step into your cell once more?"

Katara stepped into her cell, and sat down while Culon and Zhao walked down the hall towards the door. "Sir, I was thinking about it yesterday or so, and I was wondering," Culon paused for a moment, trying to word this nicely. After a little while and not having any results, he continued, "What are you really planning on doing with Katara? I mean, I know you're searching for the Avatar, But I can tell you mean more than just to use her as a source of information. What do you plan on doing with her? I mean, what are you _really_ planning to do with her?"

Zhao answered if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Making her my …"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**What do you think? Sorry I have been dealing with writer's block for so long. I hate it to. Well, hope you like it!**

**~Froggy San**


	5. Chapter 5

Culon froze. _I have to tell Katara!_ Zhao looked at him, not sure what to say. "Oh, ok. I was just curious…" Culon said once he realized Zhao was starting to get a little suspicious of him. Zhao relaxed more, or at least that's what Culon thought. I mean, by the way Zhao was looking at him, you would have thought the same thing Culon thought. But anyway, back to the story.

* * *

Katara was running around like a madwoman! Fortunately, Culon was faster than her. Katara wanted to stop at every little shop, but Culon told her that Zhao said they would be here until tomorrow evening. So Katara visited the more important shops. She would be shopping for furniture, but Zhao said they would do that tomorrow. She still went crazy. Well, wouldn't you? She had one hundred gold coins to spend! She did buy things she could use for _her_ benefit, like a water basin or bowl so she could practice water-bending. But that's not what she told Zhao. She told him the basin was used for carrying the smaller trinkets she had yet to buy. Luckily, Zhao believed her. She also bought water-bending scrolls for her self, and even some fire-bending ones, too. She figured she could look at the fire-bending scrolls to see what they do. If she was in a battle against a fire-bender and she recognized the move he was making, she would know what move to make to counteract it or avoid it. She also was buying a little growing pile of some tasty looking fruit. She bought small trinkets that reminded her of Aang, Toph, Sokka, and even Momo and Appa.

Hours past and soon it was too dark to shop, so they were headed back to the ship.

The next day, they went back out to shop some more. Except this time, it was for furniture. Zhao paid for this stuff, and he had say in what was bought this time. Later that day around an hour 'till noon, Zhao disappeared. Culon thought this was the perfect opportunity for him to tell Katara was her original use for Zhao was. Culon walked up to her, and started to whisper. "Katara, there has been something you ought to know. Zhao—" Zhao walked up to Katara and pulled her closer to him. Now, you see, Zhao didn't know that Culon was talking to her, and besides, he wanted to tell her the good news. "Katara, I want you to know," Zhao paused as some men walked up in front of her, "that I bought you some new clothes. I hope you like them. I know I do." Zhao said the last part a little quieter and with a sickening and perverted smile. Though, Katara didn't catch it.

"Oh, thank you, Zhao!" Katara seemed genuinely happy this time, Culon noted. Culon had an idea of what the clothes looked like, and he did not want to see Katara wearing them.

After a while, they started to head for the ship with all of their bought items. Culon told Katara that he needed to talk with her later. She just nodded and said that she would. She couldn't wait to see her new clothes. Culon could, on the other hand.

* * *

"Ah, yes! I can see again!" Toph said as she just fell to the ground. Aang looked at her, and then turned to Sokka. "Well, I guess we should stalk up on supplies now, shouldn't we?" Sokka just looked at him. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But look, it's getting dark out, and we're not even in the city yet. Let's just set up camp right now." So they all just tried to set up camp. But Toph spoke up, "Umm… Sokka? Where are the tents and things?" Sokka and Aang looked at each other and Aang looked in Appa's saddle. "Nope, they're not in his saddle." The Sokka got this worried look on his face. "Did we leave them at the camp?" Toph thought about it, and then made a nice big tent out of the ground. The "tent" had a divider in it. Two, actually. "There, problem solved." She said as she smiled.

* * *

"Well, Miss Katara, here is your room." Zhao said, waving his hand like he was selling the room. Katara walked into her new, furbished room. "Does the room have a lock on it?" Katara asked sheepishly. "Umm… yes, I think it does. Why? Do you really need a lock? I mean, what's _really_ gonna happen to you if you don't have one?" Katara looked a little uncomfortable. Zhao ignored her, though. The he thought for a moment. With a sigh, he turned back to face her. "Well, would you like to have Lt. Culon guard your door? Then it's like you have a lock." "That's a good idea, except what if he goes to sleep? I won't be guarded then. Then what?" Katara told Zhao like he didn't think it through. The truth is, he did. "Well, it's an idea. I didn't say it was flawless. Would you rather have me put a lock on your door and dismiss Lt. Culon back to his old duties as a kitchen help? You wouldn't see him again. You wouldn't need him anymore if you had a lock. He is just here for you to not run away. Is that what you want? Do you want to lose a _friend_?" "What? _Friend_? What are you talking about?" Zhao noted she said it too quickly. This was worth noting for future use. "I'm sorry I suggested it. Do you want the first or second choice?" Katara thought about it. "Well, I guess the first one." "You sure? Is that your final answer?" Zhao asked hoping she would say yes. Katara just nodded. Well that settled it. She was getting herself a guard instead of a lock.

* * *

"Well, I guess that works." Aang said with a shrug of the shoulders. Sokka, also shrugged his shoulders, but instead of speaking, he just walked in and fell to the ground. Toph just kind of chuckled and followed Sokka's lead. Aang looked at them and followed suit. Appa and Momo were soon asleep with the rest.

The next morning, the gaang (minus Katara, of course) woke up and decided to take a day of rest. The following day, they decided, they would get supplies. After all, they had been on Appa and in the sky for quite a while. Now don't get me wrong, Sokka did protest about the whole "day off" thing. But after much (I repeat _**much**_) persuasion, he gave up. Aang and Toph did care for Katara, but they needed to rest for a little while. The gaang had been stressing for far too long, and needed to relax a little. They went into Omashu, and ended up in a Tea Shop. (No, Iroh and Zuko are not here. But they will come in the story soon. (I hope…)) After they drank all they tea they could handle, they decided to go clothes-shopping. At least, they needed the material for new clothes. You know, wait until Katara was back and have her make them clothes. After that, they went window shopping. They found many little things that could use for future use. Toph found, or rather Aang found, a little bag or pouch thing big enough to put like some dirt or sand in so Toph could practice bending in the sky. Toph thought it was kind of funny. Sokka found something like a "cookbook for travel" that had all sorts of recipes including meat. He also found a bow and arrow for travel and hunting use. They were finding all sorts of things.

* * *

"Hey Katara," Lt. Culon said as he caught up to her in the hall way. They had been at sea for five days now, and Lt. Culon was giving the job as Katara's door guard. Katara and Culon actually liked being able to talk to each other more, now that he was her door guard. "Where are you going with that bowl? And why?" He said as he looked at her large water bowl she bought at the port shops. "Well, if you don't tell anyone, I'm filling the bowl with water so I can practice my bending in my room." She said with a whisper. Culon looked at her strange, "But where are you getting the water? You're not allowed in the kitchen." Katara just looked at him and smiled. Then she opened the door to the deck. "Here." She said all smiley and happy. Culon just smiled and shook his head.

While she was bending her water into her bowl, Culon was admiring the sea. He loved the sea, actually. But then he saw something out in the distance heading straight for them. He squinted his eyes and found that it was a ship. Culon ran over to Katara as she was separating the salt from the water. "Katara! There is a ship heading straight for us! I have to go tell Zhao. Can I leave you alone for a minute or two?" He said as he was running to the door but waited for her response before he opened the door. "Sure, I guess." Culon ran off and left Katara alone on the deck. She then bended some water in the perfect shape, seeing as she _is_ a master, and looked through it like a magnifying glass. She saw who was coming toward them. "It's…"


	6. Chapter 6

Zhao stood at the edge of the deck and looked in Zuko's direction. "It should take him about…hmmm…three to five days to get near our ship, judging by the way the weather is." He said thoughtfully. Then he turned to Katara. "I think it's now time to try on your new clothes." He said with somewhat of a smile.

* * *

"_These_ are my clothes? These are barely even strips of cloth! Okay, so maybe there's _some_ metal…but _still_!" Katara shrieked from inside of her bedroom. Culon was standing out side of her door just listening and guarding. "Are they really that ba— oh." Culon just stood there not knowing what to say, because Katara was standing there with an "I know what I'm talking about" look on her face while she was basically naked in front of Culon. She was wearing the red one with gold metal. (1)(Her outfit does not include the shoes you see in the picture.)

Zhao just had to walk in at this moment. "Something wrong?" he asked, curious about what the expressions these faces held were about. Katara and Culon looked at him at the same time, but with different expressions. Katara looked like she was very angry and about to kill someone, while Culon looked extremely embarrassed. Zhao turned as if nothing was the matter. "Zuko should be meeting our ship in a day. The weather has cleared up. So, when he does meet us up, I want you to be ready to be on your best behavior. I will teach you all of the rules I want you to follow." Zhao started to walk away, and while he was, he turned back and looked over his shoulder, "By the way, Katara, those are your only clothes now. I burned those old rags of yours. But don't worry, I have others just like that one for you, they are just different colors." He turned his head and started walking away, but he called over his shoulder, "I will send them to your room."

* * *

"Zuko stop pacing, we will meet with Zhao sooner than you think." Iroh said with a sigh. Since Zuko had seen that they were meeting up with Zhao's ship, he wanted to find the perfect things to ask him, or the perfect thing to say or do. Iroh just thought Zuko was being overly worried. "What's really going to happen, Zuko? Zhao is going to take you to his ship's prison for asking him questions? I don't think that sounds like Zhao. Then again, I could be wrong…"

"Uncle!"

"I am just saying, Zuko, he may not be chasing the Avatar at this moment. What if he is on holiday or something?"

"Uncle, I don't think Zhao would go on…holiday from chasing the Avatar. Especially when he knows I'm out here chasing him, too." Zuko turned from his uncle back to the open sea. He let his short, brown hair blow in the wind. He sighed and headed back to his room. Once there, he plopped down on his bed, and sighed once again. "Why do I even have to talk to him? Why can't I just sail right past him? I'm mean; he probably doesn't even have anything useful to me."

* * *

A couple of days went by as Zhao taught Katara basically how to be a slave when she was around anybody. He also put a chain around her neck, which then, completed her outfit.(2) Now she was his full out slave until he felt like she needed to fulfill her "purpose" which wouldn't be anytime soon. He hoped it would be soon, though.

"Admiral, Sir, the ship is approaching. What shall we do, Sir?" a soldier asked Zhao. Zhao walked out to the deck and looked at the forthcoming ship. "Be on your best behavior for the Prince. We don't want to scare him away, now do we?"

* * *

A while later, Zuko's ship was "attached" to Zhao's ship. (I don't know what you call it when the ships connect each other by using a walkway in between them.) Zuko, Iroh, and a few of Zuko's loyal soldiers were over on Zhao's ship. Zhao had invited Zuko and Iroh to join him for tea. Iroh gladly accepted for the two of them.

As Zhao lead Zuko and Iroh to the mess hall, he turned to one of the guards near by. "Have Katara put away for now. We wouldn't want anything to happen to her, now would we?"

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

"Get your hands off of me!" Katara screamed as the guard tried to drag her to her room.

"Shut up! You should be glad I'm not gonna to do anything to you!" The guard angrily said to her. He said it in a whisper, too, which made him look even scarier.

"It's true. You should be glad. He has been here the longest. You know what that means?" Another guard, who was passing by, asked Katara. Katara just shook her head as if saying "no". "It means that he hasn't gone months, even _years_ without having, much less, _taking_ a woman. So I would straighten up if I were you." He said with a smirk. And he wasn't the only one that saw the streak of terror run through Katara's face.

"And if he doesn't take you, I will. There are plenty men on this ship who haven't been with a woman in a _long_ time. Anyway," he said turning to the guard dragging her, "carry on."

_Is he trying to scare me, or is he actually telling the truth? Well, if he is_, Katara thought, _its working._

**Author's Note**

**YEA! I'M OUT OF SCHOOL! (Actually, I have been out since Thursday at 9:30 am… but…)As a celebration, I added this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, when you guys review, you let me know people are actually reading this. Please review and things should go a lot faster!**

**Here are the picture links. Just copy and paste them in the address bar to see the pictures. It helps to see the outfit I was going for:**

**(1) – _htt p:/mon tarave ntures. com/pix/lei _**

**(2) – _h ttp: /www.7gadge /wp-con tent/u ploads/200 7/07/ge9072lg .jpg_**

**~Froggy-San**


	7. Chapter 7

"I hope you guys like Ginseng tea… It's all we have right now," Zhao said as he motioned Iroh and Zuko to sit down.

"Ginseng! That's one of my favorites!" Iroh clapped his hands. Zuko was just astonished. How could a retired General, such as Iroh, sit there and clap his hands for tea? It is as if he were a small boy waiting for his birthday present. Shaking his head, Zuko sat down and studied Zhao. He looked different now. Yes, he still looked like a monkey in armor, but he wasn't the same tense Admiral like he used to be.

"Something wrong, _Prince_?" Zhao said as he studied Zuko the same way Zuko studied him. This boy had grown some. What was he now, 19? Zhao would have guessed that he wasn't, but Katara looked different, too. She looked 17. But that is why Katara looked _so_ beautiful. I mean with her intoxicating skin and—

"No, nothing's wrong. But I would like some tea." Zuko looked at him strange. To Iroh, it looked very funny, indeed. Here are two men sitting here replying in short answers and staring at each other as if they had never seen each other before. "Yes, Admiral, tea would be good." Iroh said with a great belly laugh.

"Ah yes. Tea. Right." Zhao left the room and Iroh's laugh became stronger.

"Uncle, what is _so_ funny?" Zuko said, blowing the situation way out of proportion.

"Nothing, my nephew," Iroh said, wiping a tear away from his eye, "it's just; you and the Admiral are so funny. My guess is you two are just so different from the last time you guys met! What has is been? A year or two?"

Zhao came back and brought the tea with him this time. He forgot a couple of times when he was half way back to the room, so getting the tea took a little longer. Zhao and Iroh had been debating over something that Zuko was unaware of because a guard had came running into the room.

"Admiral, sir! The prisoner has escaped! We can't find—"

"Enough! I'll search for her! General Iroh and Zuko, would you help me find her? But once you do, you must bring her **back to **_**this**_** room**! Understand?" Iroh and Zuko looked at each other and looked back at the Admiral, "Yes sir." And then they all took off running.

* * *

_Ugh! Why do these big boats have so many hallways?_ Katara was running as fast as she could, twisting and turning throughout the maze of hallways. The guards seemed to have lost track of her but she kept running anyways. Finally, she came to stop. She scanned the area and came to an obvious conclusion; she hit a dead end. _Great! Now where am I supposed to go? The real question is how do I get back?_

"I think she went this way!" Katara heard from a distance. She thought she recognized the voice. "Well, hello." Katara whipped around and gaped. Not only had she been caught, she had been caught by Zuko.

Zuko gasped. He didn't expect to see _her_ on Zhao's ship. (In fact, Zuko was astonished enough by Zhao even _having_ a lady on his ship.) Zuko went red. Katara saw his eyes widen as his eyes drift over her "clothes". Quickly he averted his eyes and cleared his throat. "I need to bring you back to Zhao."

"No! Zuko don't!"

Zuko looked at her this time with slight anger. "Why not? Actually don't answer that. I don't want to hear." As Zuko said that, he shot a fireball at Katara. Luckily, she dodged it, but unfortunately, Zuko grabbed her around the waist and slung her over his shoulder. "You're going back to Zhao," he said flatly.

* * *

"Aang, it's been like three or four weeks, and we haven't gotten any sleep. Not to mention we still haven't found any kind of clue to help find Katara! I'm so worried about her! What if—"

"Sokka! Oh my _gosh_! Can you just _shut up_?" Toph said, apparently _very_ irritated.

"Geez you guys! Could you guys just stop fighting! Some of us are actually trying to sleep!" Aang yelled to the others while rolling over in his sleeping bag.

Sokka turned towards Aang, "Oh, I'm sorry, Aang. You're right, let's just com_pletely_ forget about Katara, my dearest and _only_ sister, and go to sleep!" He said with every word dripping, if not drenched, in sarcasm. Aang shot him a glance.

"No, no, Sokka, it's ok. Aang is right, we should stop talking so the poor, little, delicate Avatar can get his beauty sleep. Spirits knows he needs it." Toph said nonchalantly, while rolling her eyes all the while.

Aang screamed in frustration, "You guys are _so_ difficult!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. This summer was the busiest summer I have ever had. Sad to say, but I am back in school now. I started Thursday 13, and yesterday was my first full day of school.**

**So things will hopefully not slow down any more, and I will try to update faster.**


	8. Chapter 8

As Culon walked down one of the hallways trying to find Katara, he heard screaming and yelling. He ran down a couple more hallways to find Katara kicking and screaming while Prince Zuko was carrying her potato-sack style.

"Prince Zuko!" Culon yelled and ran after him. Zuko turned around in time to see Culon give him a half bow. _I like this guy,_ Zuko thought.

"My Prince, let me take this young lady from your hands."

Zuko looked at Culon, "Why would I let you take one of Zhao's prisoners from me?" They both stood there, staring at each other. "Who are you?"

"My Prince, I am Lt. Culon, her personal guard. I—"

"If you are her personal guard, then why am I the one that is bringing her to Zhao?"

Culon paused, "I was not watching her when she escaped. Zhao told me two other guards were to take her to her room. That's where I was."

"What were you doing in her room?"

"I…was waiting for her. See, I guard her door whenever Zhao has someone else escorting or guarding her."

Zuko stood there, thinking, _creeper_, while Katara, who was completely forgotten, kicked her right foot right into Zuko's groin. He dropped her on his way to the floor when Culon grabs her from the front. Out of pure instinct, Katara knees Culon in _his_ groin and takes off running.

* * *

_That little peasant! How dare she . . . hurt . . . me! When I get my hands on her, I'll . . ._ Zuko found the strength to ignore the pain and ran after Katara. How did Zuko find the strength so quickly? Zuko was angry. Very angry.

* * *

"Katara! Stop!" Culon yelled after her. He saw Zuko get up and run after her. He also saw Katara run around the corner. He figured that if he couldn't find the muscle to get up and run, he could find the strength to yell after her.

Just then, he heard a grunt and a thud; then feet padding closer and closer. He couldn't tell who was running towards him, so he shot out an arm and tripped the runner.

Katara landed with a thud.

Culon recognized that the runner had been Katara. He looked and saw Zuko on the ground, unconscious. He took this to his advantage and got up. He dragged Katara around the corner of the hallway and into a closet.

* * *

Zuko woke up. _What happened? One minute I'm running after the water bender, and the next I'm on the ground . . ._ Zuko got up and scanned the area. _Great_, Zuko thought, _I lost her._

_

* * *

_

"Get off of me! Let me go!" Katara squirmed in Culon's arms. "No. You don't understand! I have been trying to tell you something for quite a while now. Zhao told me what he plan to do with you, and I think it's only fair to let you know." Katara stopped squirming and looked at Culon. "What does he plan to do with me?" Culon sighed, "You're not going to like it. He plans to use you as his," Culon looked around and his voice dropped to a whisper, as if someone might be listening on the other side of the door. "He plans to use you as his personal concubine."

* * *

Iroh looked at Zhao. Zhao was scurrying around giving orders to his soldiers, who were frantically running about, and telling them to find Katara.

"Zhao, I was just wondering, why are you so worried about this prisoner?" By asking this question, Iroh caught Zhao's attention. Zhao, after giving a few more orders, walked over to Iroh and sat down next to him at the small table.

"Well, you see, General Iroh, this is a very special prisoner. I can't afford to loose her."

Iroh looked at him skeptically, "what could be so special about this prisoner? Unless . . . Zhao, is this prisoner a female by any chance?" Zhao looked very uncomfortable at first, then wiped that expression from his face, "What if they are? What if they're not? Why do you need to know?"

Iroh scratched his beard, "Thank you for this information. But you do realize that we are alone. What do you plan to do with her?"

"_Her_? What makes you think this person is a _her_?" Iroh raised his eyebrow. Zhao loosened his collar, "Fine, yes, I have a female prisoner. And if you must know, she is the Avatar's girlfriend." Thinking back at what he said, Zhao realized he didn't need to say the last part of it, but what is said is said.

"You didn't answer my question."

Zhao regained composer and spoke, "I plan to use her as my concubine. And some other stuff. . ."

Iroh looked disgusted, "Why? She is only, like, 17! She is at the age of marriage and you are going to ruin her chances? If you disrespect her, or you lay your dirty hands on her—"

"You'll what? She is my prisoner, and you can't do anything about it! Oh, and by the way, don't tell Prince Zuko, I wish to tell him on my own time."

* * *

Zuko walked around slowly, listening for any traces of Katara and the Lieutenant. Then, he thought he heard something, _"What does he plan to do with me?" Culon sighed, "You're not going to like it. He plans to use you as his,"_ and just as he thought he found the door they were behind, he lost the voices. _What does Zhao plan to use Katara as?_ Zuko thought, _unless . . ._ "I need to find Uncle."


	9. Chapter 9

"Uncle! I need to talk to you!" Zuko stormed into the room where Zhao and Iroh were.

"Zuko, what's the matter?" Iroh looked at the young prince as he stormed in. Zuko looked very close to screaming. Zhao could tell this, so he quietly stepped out of the room. No need to be involved in teenage drama if you can avoid it.

"Uncle, I found out Zhao's prisoner, and it's a girl. Guess who she is." Iroh shrugged his shoulders. "Katara! The Avatar's girlfriend! Zhao has her! _Here_! Do you know what this means?"

Iroh looked at Zuko for a moment, then said, "It means if you even think about taking her with you, Zhao will know it actually was you and she didn't run away on her own. Zuko, do not get your hopes up on stealing this girl from the Admiral. It will create even more of a rivalry than it already is." Zuko looked disappointed at first, seeing his very own uncle bashing his ideas. But then he got a questioned look on his face. "Uncle? What _is_ Zhao planning to do with the girl? Seeing as she was dressed, I could only imagine…"

Iroh just stood there with an uncomfortable feeling. "I was instructed not to tell you by the Admiral himself. I would love to tell you, but that, first, would be dishonorable. And, second, Zhao could be listening to every word we are saying right now! How do I know he wouldn't do something to me, you, or even the girl if I told you? Although, as much as it's worth, he said he would tell you on his own, in his own time."

"I don't want to know in _his_ "own" time! I want to know _now_! Her clothes were very questionable and I need to know what is to be done with her."

* * *

"WHAT? You can't be serious!" Katara screamed. Culon shrugged, "I wish I wasn't, but I am serious. It's disgusting, I know."

Katara put her head in her hands and slid down the wall until she was in full sitting mode. "Ugh. Why me?"

Culon looked at her, "I'll be right back, ok? Do you think you'll be fine without me for a moment? I will only be down a couple of halls on the right."

Katara nodded, "I'll be fine. If I need help, I'll either scream or run to you. Go ahead."

* * *

Zhao wandered through the halls until he happened upon the Mess Hall. He looked around and spotted a few of his and Zuko's men talking together. They looked like they were having a fairly good time. When he walked up to them, though, the pleasant air left. Zuko's men looked at either their food, their drink, or the floor while Zhao's men stood up, saluted, and looked him square in the eyes. "Yes, Sir?"

Zhao shook his head and spoke, "Um, do any of you know where Prince Zuko is? I need to talk to him." Zhao's soldiers looked at each other than looked to Zuko's men. Zuko's guards just shrugged their shoulders and said that they didn't know. Zhao just nodded and thanked them for their help then walked out.

* * *

Zuko walked down the hallway and froze. _There she is again. What do I do? I can't really talk to a scantily dressed __**girl**__! But I do have a few questions for her. Maybe she'll answer them._ Zuko walked towards Katara and slowed down as he got closer. _Breathe in. Breathe out._ He stopped in front of her and cleared his throat. She didn't move. He cleared his throat a little louder and more nervously. She still didn't budge."Um, Katara?"

Katara looked up from out of her hands. "Yes, Zuko? Do you have a question or something? Or do you plan on just standing there, clearing your throat?"

"Well, I, uh…"

"No, it's ok. You can just stay there and clear your throat." Katara said as she put her head back in her hands. Zuko sighed as he cleared his throat, yes, once again. "Well, it's just…I can't really talk to someone dressed as yourself. It's very…distracting…"

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's ok. But, yes, I have some questions. I was wondering, how long have you been on Zhao's ship?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure. Maybe 7-8 weeks. I don't know."

"Oh, ok." Zuko shifted uncomfortably. Katara looked up at him finally and spoke. "Zuko? How and why are you here?"

"Um, I don't really know _why_ I'm here. You'd have to ask my uncle. But I came here by my ship. It's connected to Zhao's ship right now. Why?" Katara looked around, avoiding his eyes, "I…was just wondering."

* * *

_Where can that boy _be_? This ship _is_ kind of huge, but still! Come on! Where on earth can he—_ Zhao looked around the corner and found Lt. Culon talking to General Iroh. _I wonder what they are talking about…_

Zhao cleared his throat. "Lt. Culon!" he called. Culon's head snapped and faced Zhao immediately. "Yes, Sir? Did you call me?"

"Yes, I did. Come here. I need to talk to you." Zhao said as he pointed right next to him, as if to say 'come stand right here'. Culon jogged over to the Admiral after he turned to Iroh, telling him to stay right there and it would only be a minute. The Retired General excused and dismissed him and that's when he jogged over to Zhao.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"What are doing here and where is Katara?" Culon froze. He forgot that he left Katara alone in the hallway a couple of halls down. "What do you mean, 'What am I doing here'? I'm speaking to the General." Culon said as he recovered. After Zhao told him what Katara's purpose was, he wasn't about to allow Zhao know that she was alone right now.

"Ok, you answered _one_ of my questions, but where is Katara? At least, I don't see her here with you." Zhao scanned Culon skeptically. Culon looked worried for a second, but pretty quickly recovered. "She is in her bathroom right now. But she said I was allowed to talk to the General really fast." Zhao still looked at him. _Good answer. If only I could think it was true. Does he really think I'm stupid? Katara wouldn't let him come and talk to someone while she is in the bathroom. It would be too easy for me._ "I see. Well, thank you. You are dismissed." Zhao turned, luckily, the opposite direction that Katara is in. Once Zhao was out of the picture, Culon turned to Iroh. "Come follow me," he said as he went in the direction of Katara, and Iroh followed.

**

* * *

Author's Note**

**Thanks, guys for all of the reviews! I know you may here this all the time, but seeing people review to my stories really does motivate and help me write all these chapters. I can always use your guys' ideas for my stories. Most of the time, I don't know how to start the next chapter, and I look for reviews to help. No one in my household likes Zutara (it's a shame, I know) and I need outside help for my story.**

**I really do love all you guys and I hope you like this chapter! READ AND REVIEW! I will probably need help to start the next chapter. Oh, and, Zutara should probably start sometime soon. At least within the next two or three chapters, I hope.**

**~Froggy-San**


	10. Chapter 10: Author's Note

**Ok, everybody. I have come back from out of the black abyss of writer's block and procrastination to write this note, and some wonderful points have come up that I would like to take care of:**

**DefyGravity2502, you have brought up some excellent points and I have answers for most of them that I want my readers to hear.**

**First of all, I'm not quite sure there is a specific time setting; Zuko and Iroh aren't really going to Ba Sing Se.**

**I don't really know what I was doing when I wrote some of this and, therefore, Katara and Zuko (and some I may have forgotten) will seem out of character at times. Most of the time, they need to be that way for the story-line, but the other times, I didn't quite know how to either, (1)write the idea I had, (2)get from point A to point B, or (3)didn't want to break into a fight scene or something like that.**

**Most of you have brought up that fact that Aang was to willing to let Katara go, and I…don't really know how to respond. Maybe his crush has gone away, or he realizes the "mission" (whatever that may be) is more important. I don't know. In this story, though, he isn't too worried about her, though he stills cares for her.**

**Back to the "Time Setting and Place" problem, in this story, there is no specific time or setting or anything like that. I'm sorry to say for those who need a time and place, but my stories normally don't have a specific time and place or setting. (If they do, I will state so in the story.) This is all in my head and normally, whatever seems most convenient at the time, will happen. So just go with the flow.**

**There are some more comments that people have and I would _love_ to answer, but some of the comments will be in the story soon (hopefully)**

**And last but not least, _Never_ be sorry for a long review! You can give me so many ideas with the more words in you review! I _do_ read everything and ponder everything you guys write because I might even get the slightest idea of what to do next. Keep writing reviews! (Just don't go crazy with the long reviews please )**

**And for my age, as some are probably wondering, Literally, I am 16. Mentally, I am between a range of 4-30(or so my dad might say sometimes).**

**Please review!**

**~Froggy-San**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back to Katara and Zuko**

"So, do you know why you are dressed up like…that?" Zuko said, trying not to look her over _again_.

"Well… I…" Katara started to speak when Iroh and Culon walked up. Culon looked at Zuko skeptically and turned to Katara. "Katara, my I speak to you for a moment?" Katara got up and followed Culon.

"What is this about? Is everything all right?" Katara asked, very concerned.

"Everything is all right, except, well, this whole 'Zhao's purpose' thing. I was talking to General Iroh and we seem to have come up with a plan…"

* * *

"What's going on, Uncle?" Iroh could tell Zuko had a worried look on his face without even turning around to see it.

"Nothing is the matter, Zuko. Maybe you should go find Zhao. He might tell you his plan now…" Zuko noticed that Iroh was acting a little strange. He also seemed to be hiding something.

"Uncle, you're acting funny. What's wrong? I demand you tell me now!" Zuko stomped his foot and Iroh looked at him like his 19 year-old had just turned five again.

"Zuko, now is not the time to throw a fit. I wasn't kidding about finding Zhao. Go. _Now_." Once Iroh gave Zuko a stern look, Zuko high-tailed it out of there to go find Zhao. Once Zuko left, Iroh went in the same direction Culon had taken Katara. Once he heard Katara's voice, he knew where they were. "Excuse, Miss Katara, but may I intrude on this conversation?"

Katara jumped and turned to see that it was just the general. "Of course, general. We were just talking about you and Zuko." Iroh smiled. "Handsome men, we are, aren't we?" he said as he chuckled. Culon lightly laughed and turned towards Iroh. "General Iroh, I don't know if this plan will work. I mean, how do we do it? And _when_ will we do it? I'm pretty sure Zhao will have night guards and it would be too stupid to do it during the day. How is this going to work?" Iroh calmly placed a hand on the lieutenant's shoulder. "My boy, I have not told you the entire plan."

* * *

Zuko was now searching the ship entirely for Zhao. _Where could he be? I have been looking all over his ship!_ Then it came to him and he stopped dead in his tracks. He then quickly ran to his own ship. _He better not be here. Besides, he has no business on_ my_ ship!_ Just then, he turned and saw Zhao walking out onto the deck. "Zhao! What in the name of the spirits do you think you are doing on _my_ ship?" Zhao looked up at the sound of his name and smirked. "What do you mean, Zuko?" Zhao asked, playing innocent.

"You have no right to be on my ship!" Zuko was now fuming.

"Zuko, you have no right to be angry. I believe that I have as much right to be on your ship as you have to be on mine. Besides, I was looking for you. Have you been on my ship the entire time?" Zhao gave Zuko a triumphant smile and proceeded to talk. "Zuko, why are you here?" Zuko looked at him as if to say that it was his ship, but Zhao interrupted. "How did you find me here?"

"Zhao, I don't understand. 'How did I find you here?' I have no idea why you would even care. Are you running from someone? Actually, answer me this. How did you get a hold of Kat– I mean the avatar's girlfriend?" Zhao walked over to Zuko and looked out to the sea. "Well, Zuko, I am much more skilled than you. That is all about I can tell you," Zhao saw the look on Zuko's face and decided to change his answer, "Why does it even matter?" he paused, "Unless," Zhao leaned in, "you want her for yourself." Zuko reared back. "Why would I want her for myself? What could I possibly gain by having her with me?" Zhao shook his head with a chuckle, "'Why would you want her for yourself?' Oh, I'll tell you. What are you, 19 years old? Well, did you know she's 17 years old? Let me explain this simply for you. You and she are very close in age difference; She's a very _very_ beautiful woman; and you have already hit the stage where you start looking at woman and seeing what you like. Just think, Zuko, what does all that add up to, hmm?"

"No! No, I don't want to have her like that? How—why would I even—wait. Why do _you _want her so bad?" Zuko looked at Zhao and hoped that he wasn't going to say what he was thinking he was going to say. "Why, Zuko, if you really want to know, just think. What could I, a man who has been at sea for ages, possibly want with an exotic beauty?" Zuko looked at Zhao with disgust as he put two and two together. "Zhao, you're sick. I don't care if you have been at sea 'for ages'. You would ruin her life; not only by dishonoring her, her family, and her reputation, but you would ruin her chances to get married and have a normal life. Did you even stop to think about the consequences of you actions? Of course not, because you're a sick, perverse, dishonorable, old man. Now, **get off my ship**!" With that, Zhao walked off Zuko's ship, plotting how to both kill Zuko and "dishonor" Katara.

**

* * *

Author's Note**

**Oh my gosh! I'm sorry for not updating for soo long. I have been busy and sometimes even forget about my story until I see an email alert telling me that someone has reviewed my story. It really does help when you review. Please tell me what you think; just don't try to burn me. The only reviews I don't take are the ones who tell me that I shouldn't be writing Zutara because it could never happen. Really? If you don't like Zutara, don't read my story! Anyways please tell me what you think should happen next! (Or tell me what's wrong in the previous chapters.) Also, sorry my chapter wasn't as long this time… I'll try to fix that in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Sir?" a young soldier asked, waiting for Zhao to finish talking to the captain. As Zhao turned partially towards him, the young man continued, "We will be docking soon… probably in three or four days."

"Yes, thank you, private." Zhao said as he turned back to whatever was so important. The young man saluted him and walked out of the room. The captain looked at Zhao, "Sir, what do you need once we get to the little village? We are heading to the little village of Tiraka. They have the best fish in the Fire Nation. I heard the chef say we are low on food supplies. I, myself, am low on a few things. Do you need anything? And do you know if the soldiers need anything? Warm blankets, pillows, beds… anything?" The captain kept looking at Zhao, awaiting a reply but found none. "Sir? Does the lady need anything?" the captain asked cautiously.

Zhao immediately gave the captain attention. "No, as far as I know, the soldiers don't need anything. They can deal with what they have now. And I don't need but a few things." Zhao looked out into the horizon.

The captain still looked at him, waiting for him to say more. "Sir? What about the—"

"She needs nothing! The last thing I need is to give her an excuse to try to escape! I have to keep my eye on her every move, with Zuko here and all. I just need to find a way to—" And without finishing, Zhao exited the room.

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Toph had all been travelling and finally found a little village. It was a tiny earth bending village, but different than most. This little village had all kinds of benders and non-benders. Yes, the village was separated a little by tribes and nations but they still considered themselves one village. This little village had water, earth fire and air benders. Now, you see, this little village isn't so little in its entirety. Half of the village was underground. This is where the fire and air benders lived. But from the top, where the water and earth benders lived, the village looked fairly small and not worth the time to the Fire Nation. Aang, Toph, and Sokka, thought it was worth time to see what was here.

Aang hopped off of Appa, along with Toph and Sokka. They looked were considering whether they should go check it out or not, when a water tribe child saw them. "Hey!" The child shouted. Sokka looked over and saw the child. He walked over towards the child and met the child half way. Sokka bent down to talk to the child at his own height. "Hey, where did you come from? Aren't you—" Sokka fully realized that this child was wearing Northern Water Tribe clothes. "Are you a water bender?"

The child looked upset at the question, "No, but my sister is… It's not fair! She gets everything! She gets to be a water bender, she gets to play bender games, and even go hunting with dad! I don't. Just because 'I'm too precious to go hunting with him'. At least, that is what my mom says." The little boy crossed his arms and gave Sokka a little pouty-face. Sokka laughed, "I know the feeling. My sister is a water bender, too." He said as he ruffled the little boy's hair up. Since the boy's spirits seemed to be lifted, Sokka didn't mention that _he_ was usually the one that got to go hunting with his dad before he went to war.

The boy looked alarmed when Toph and Aang walked over. Sokka reassured him as he introduced him to them. "Guys, this is…" The boy caught on, "Sukuto. But my friends call me Suku," the boy said with a smile. Sokka continued, "Guys this is Suku. Suku, this is Aang, and Toph. And I'm Sokka." Suku smiled at them and opened his mouth to say something when he heard his name called, "Suku! Suku, where are you? Your mom wants to talk to you!" The little boys saw their friend and ran over. "Hey guys! Wanna meet my new friends?" Suku turned around to introduce them, "Aang, Toph, Sokka, meet my friends. This is Haradu. He's an actual earth bender. This is Raka, my fire bending friend. And this is my air bending friend, Arokii." As Suku turned to introduce his friends to his new ones, he saw the look on his new friends faces. "What?"

Toph stuttered, "Di—did you say 'air bender'? Like, a _real air bender_?" Suku looked confused, "Umm, yeah? Why?"

Aang spoke, but they could barely hear him. "I thought I was the last air bender left." Everyone looked back and forth between Aang and Arokii. Aang studied Arokii, "Are you actually a bender?"

Arokii looked puzzled, "Yeah? What's wrong? And what did you mean, 'the last air bender'?" Aang took a step forward towards Arokii, "The Fire Nation killed all of the Air benders in the temples. People kept telling me that Air benders weren't alive. That they were extinct. I thought I was the only one left. Arokii looked even more puzzled, "What are you talking about? There are a bunch of Air benders _here_. Come on, I'll show you!" Arokii took Aang's hand and dragged him towards the village. Haradu took that as his cue and grabbed Toph's hand and started to pull her along. Suku and Raka both grabbed Sokka's hands and soon everyone was being dragged and pulled towards the village. Appa and Momo followed suit at the call of Aang and Arokii's voices.

* * *

"Uncle, did you hear? Zhao's ship will be docking in three or four days. Do you think that is enough time?" Zuko looked to his Uncle for a response, but received none. Zuko stared at his Uncle, "Uncle, is everything alright?" Iroh sat there thinking. Well, more like meditating. But Zuko's second questioned was what made Iroh break concentration. "Yes, Zuko, everything is alright. Do not worry about me. I am just trying to figure out the timing and all for our plan for Miss Katara."

"Yeah, I guess. Ok, so, how is the plan supposed to work again?" Iroh opened his eyes and got up. Besides, his meditation time was over. "Go get Lt. Culon and Katara, and we will go over the plan again." And with that, Zuko was off on a mission.

* * *

"Wow. I had no idea this place would be so huge!" Aang said in awe. Arokii had dragged Aang throughout the entire village. Mostly through the air bending neighborhoods, but still, it was a lot to take in. Aang turned to Sokka and Toph, who, they themselves, had been dragged through their sector of the village by their 'leading' children. "Guys, I think we can probably stay here for awhile. I mean, I think there is a lot I could learn from here and just think of all the things I could teach them." Sokka studied Aang's face, "Yeah, I think you're right. I think we could all probably spend some time with our tribes or nations. I think it'll be refreshing." Sokka sighed with pleasure just thinking about spending time with water tribesmen, real warriors. Toph smiled, picturing herself walking on the ground, where she can see, spending time with real earth benders again, "Yeah, I say we do it." But Sokka piped in, "But only two weeks max."

* * *

Zuko found his Uncle again, but only Lt. Culon was following, both coming back with puzzled, upset, and wondering expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Iroh asked, very concerned.

Zuko said with a sigh, "Katara's nowhere to be found," Culon interjected, "She probably tried to escape on her own. We can't find her anywhere."

* * *

Katara was breathing heavily. _Just gotta find the deck. I know it's around here somewhere. You know, I bet it's just around this corner—_ Katara turned and found the door to the deck. You see, she decided she had had enough of this ship, enough of Zhao, enough of, well, everything. So now that she was acting out on her decisions, she figured that she would finally be free. She swung the door open and ran out, full speed. Just as she was about to hit the railing, she jumped and started to fly over the railing. As she jumped over, her body forming into the diving position, thoughts and screams in her head were waiting to come out. She was free. Finally. At the same time as she started to dive, a pair of hands grabbed her ankles, causing her body to smack into the side of the metal boat. These hands were very strong, she thought, as the hands of this unknown person were pulling her back over the railings of the boat. She plopped down on the deck. Not only did she have huge bruises from plowing into the side of the metal, floating prison she was trapped on, now she had major hand-shaped bruises on her ankles. "What the heck do you think _you're_ doing?" said a very, _very_ upset man. Katara looked, shielding the sun from her eyes, "Zhao, I—I didn't—I…"

Zhao looked at her sternly, "You, what? Didn't mean to sprint off the boat? You just 'accidentally' jumped off the ship? Guards! Get over here!" Zhao shouted to the closest three guards. "Guards, I have a new assignment for you. You three are to take Miss Katara to her quarters and keep her there. I swear, if any of you three let her somehow escape, I will—" Just then, Lt. Culon burst through the door, panting, and appearing slightly dazed. Zhao whipped around and lashed out with fire projecting from his fingers. Culon dodged the fire but couldn't dodge the yelling. "Lieutenant! Where were you when the prisoner was trying to jump off the boat? I thought I told you that you were _**never**_ to lose her! Where were you?" Lt. Culon looked at Katara with a shocked expression, and then looked at Zhao, mind racing for an answer.

"You see, Sir, I _was_ guarding her, but she had bended the water out of her water basin and splashed me with enough force to knock me over, then froze me to the floor. She took off after that, and I tried following her, but by the time I had melted the ice, she was out of sight. I figured she would head to the deck, so that's why I came here. I'm sorry, Sir, I should have been more attentive. She threw me off guard."

Zhao's anger softened after hearing the lieutenant's story, but that still didn't change that fact that Katara still almost escaped. Zhao straightened up, "Lieutenant, I will give you grace, but it will _not_ happen again, understand?" Lt. Culon nodded and Zhao continued, "Now, I will be giving you some help. Katara is now assigned three more guards on top of you." Zhao spoke this and turned towards Katara, just in time to see her hand and her forehead collide.

* * *

**Hey guys! So sorry it took so long. I have been trying to come up with the plot line for the next few chapters' worth. I have, so the next chapter or so should be updated pretty fast. YAY! I know you guys hear the whole bit, "**_**Soo sorry for the late update!**_**" And I know I have said it a lot. But I am trying to do this. I'll have you know, this is the first story that I have actually haven't given up on. I usually forget it if it takes longer than a year, or I just forget about the story. Please Review! I would also appreciate longish reviews. You know, something for me to build off of. Ask about things you are unsure of, or are confusing and maybe I can clear things up in the next chapter! Well, thanks for sticking with me so well! Please review intelligently! And please refrain from hateful or stupid comments! Love you all! Hope this chapter was worth your while!**

**~Froggy-San**


End file.
